Avatar: the Last Writer Competition Submissions
by callmecalli
Summary: These are all of my submissions for the Avatar: the Last Writer Competition created by BetterYouThanMe.
1. Drabble: 'Till the End

**A/N:** Mock Round Submission for Avatar: the Last Writer Competition

 **Team:** Water Tribe

 **Category:** Drabble

 **Prompt:** 4\. (Title) "'Til the End."

 **Word Count:** 549

* * *

"It's not looking too good, my Lord. She's put up as much of a fight as her body will allow. There's nothing more the healers can do. I'm so sorry." The head healer informed Fire Lord Zuko about his ailing wife, squeezing his shoulder for comfort before leaving the two elderly lovers alone.

Zuko sat frozen in his chair, trying to absorb the words that had been spoken to him. He tried picturing a world without his wife, her laugh, her smile, her hand to hold, her advice, her lectures, her eyes. The same eyes he'd been looking into for the past 50 years of their marriage. The same eyes he'd watched become wrinkled from laughing over the decades. The same eyes he might be seeing for the very last time tonight. If only she'd open them. She's been in a deep slumber for the past few days, the healers had exhausted every treatment they could, and nothing helped. Deep down, Zuko knew this was the end, but he didn't want to believe it. He wasn't sure how he'd carry on without his Fire Lady by his side. Yet, he also wasn't sure he wanted her to stay in this world any longer if it meant she was suffering. The sickness had taken all her strength from her, she had been bed-ridden for months. He knew that this was the worst form of torture for his wife, she was always one to be mobile, never a home-body. Whether she was travelling for Fire Lady business, or just to see her family, she was always on the move, helping those around her.

As Zuko was lost in thought, he didn't notice his wife stirring in the bed beside him. She slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled when she saw her husband in the chair beside her bed.

"You'll give yourself even more wrinkles if you keep your brows furrowed like that, love." She croaked out in a weak voice. She reached a shaky hand out to smooth his forehead into a more relaxed position.

"You're awake!" Zuko gasped in surprise, immediately grabbing the hand that had touched his face, bringing it to his lips to give it a tender kiss, before resting it back on the bed. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" He rushed out, ever the doting husband.

"No, no, Zuko. I just want you to stay right here with me. I wasn't expecting to see you here so late. Don't you have a meeting with King Bumi in the morning?" She questioned, letting out a hacking cough.

"That meeting was four days ago, love. I've postponed all my meetings until further notice anyway. My main concern is being with you." Zuko replied, brushing some of her gray hair away from her face.

"Zuko! How long do you intend to ignore your duties to sit with a dying woman? I can't believe you'd do that." She tutted at her foolish husband.

Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes at such an absurd question. He leaned in closer to her and stroked her face lovingly. "Oh, Katara…I'm staying with you 'til the end. I love you." He whispered while gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Until the very end?"

"Until the very end."


	2. Themed: Funeral

**A/N:** Mock Round Submission for Avatar: the Last Writer Competition

 **Team:** Water Tribe

 **Category:** Themed

 **Prompt:** 8\. (Event) Funeral

 **Word count:** 1,034

The sun still rose, and the world still turned, and life kept moving on, but to Katara, it felt like it had stopped. She felt frozen in time since the moment she got the news that her husband had passed away. She was devastated not only for herself, but for the whole world, because losing the Avatar impacts everyone, whether they knew him personally or not. She feared what this would mean for the still-recovering world, wrecked by a century-long war. Sixteen years between active Avatars seemed like an awfully long time, considering the precarious position the newly established peace was in.

Deep inside, the selfish parts of her were even more heart-broken at the loneliness she now faced. The world would indeed suffer, but what about her own pain? She was the one by his side every single day, caring for him, and following him wherever he travelled. She hadn't been alone in decades, and she was feeling lost and afraid to be on her own. What was she supposed to do without him?

Katara pondered the fate of the world as her husband's body was lain in the ground. She felt the empty loneliness crack open her heart as the dirt was piled on top of him. And she wiped her tears away as the burial ceremony came to an end. She was asked to give a speech, but she couldn't fathom a single coherent thought to say aloud to the guests. As she was shaking her head to decline the invitation, another voice spoke up from behind her.

"I think I'd like to say a few words, if you don't mind." The man rasped, stepping closer to the front of the crowd.

"Why, of course, Fire Lord Zuko. It would be an honor to hear from you." The officiant quickly replied, stepping away so Zuko was standing alone beside Aang's grave. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"I would like to start by thanking everyone who came here today. I know Aang would have loved being able to see each and every one of you. That's just the kind of person he was, friendly, approachable, outgoing. If he were here, he would've made the time to talk to each one of you personally, to check in, and make sure you were doing okay. Aang was a really good friend. One of the best. My best friend-" Zuko choked up for a moment, the emotions finally overwhelming him. He collected his thoughts and started again.

"Aang was more than just the Avatar. He not only brought peace back to the world, but into my life, personally. If it hadn't been for Aang, I might never have taken the throne. The war would still be going on, and there would've been so much more lost to the domination of the Fire Nation. But even more than that, if it hadn't been for Aang, I wouldn't be the man I am today. Aang helped show me forgiveness, optimism, friendship, and how to be a better person. The entire world feels his loss. He will never be forgotten. Take comfort in the fact that his soul is not lost forever. In fact, it's probably already been reborn into a new life in one of the Water Tribes. This is not a goodbye, this is not the end. It is only the beginning. I will honor Aang every day, in every decision I make. The Avatar may be gone for now, but the peace he brought back to the world will never die, as long as I have anything to say about it." Zuko nodded to himself, ending his speech there, and made his way back to his seat behind Katara.

As he passed by the widow, he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He knew the pain of losing a spouse, having lost his own three years back. He knew words wouldn't do much to ease her pain, but being there for her, giving some comfort, that was all he could offer. Katara looked up at him, tears shining in her blue eyes.

"Zuko, I-I don't…That was just-What you said…Thank you." She was carried away by the heavy emotions filling her up. She couldn't put into words what she was feeling, but she wanted Zuko to know how much she appreciated everything he had said, and for saving her from having to go up there herself.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Katara. Please know that you can come to me if you need anything, even if it's just for a cup of tea or to talk. I think we'd both enjoy the company." Zuko replied softly as he took his seat.

Katara twisted in her chair to look at the Fire Lord's face. He was withered with age, hair long-grey, and had wrinkles by his good eye. The look on his face was so warm and sympathetic that she feared she may start crying again. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"I think I'd really enjoy that, Zuko. Thank you. For everything." She stared intently into his gold eyes, remembering the way they'd looked in their youth, remembering the way they'd made her feel when she was younger. Yes, her husband had passed away, but that didn't mean she was alone. She still had her children, her brother, and her friends. She realized that this heartbreak didn't have to isolate her, if she chose not to let it.  
"I've been feeling…really alone since Aang-since he…" She trailed off, unable to say the words aloud, "Your speech…It was beautiful. It helped me see that I won't be on my own. That means more to me than you know."

The two of them shared a long, meaningful look before Katara let go of his hand and turned back around in her seat. She didn't shed a tear for the remainder of the funeral, instead her broken heart began to mend with the hope given to her from Zuko's words. She knew it would take a long time for her pain to heal completely, but there was comfort in the fact that she wouldn't have to face it alone.


	3. Drabble: Paintings on the Wall (Haikus)

**A/N:** A Submission for Avatar: the Last Writer Competition

 **Team:** Water Tribe

 **Round:** Round 1

 **Category:** Drabble

 **Prompt:** 3\. (Title) "Paintings on the Wall"

 **Word count:** 55

* * *

Paintings on the wall

sometimes hung on a canvas

or drawn with fingers

* * *

Katara is mad

but Aang says it's just a wall

and the kids had fun

* * *

So Katara sits

next to her children and Aang

paint on all their hands

* * *

The family looks

up at what they created:

paintings on the wall


	4. Themed: The Wedding: Part 1

**A/N:** A Submission for Avatar: the Last Writer Competition

 **Team:** Water Tribe

 **Round:** Round 1

 **Category:** Themed

 **Prompt:** 9\. (Event) A Wedding

 **Word count:** 1,650

* * *

Firelord Zuko stared numbly at the letter he received earlier that morning:

* * *

 _You are invited to the wedding ceremony celebrating the love between_

 _Aang, the Avatar, Master of all four elements_

 _And_

 _Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe, Master of Waterbending and Healing_

 _to take place in two weeks' time at the Southern Air Temple_

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes the first time he read the stiff, white parchment, and reading it again hundreds of times hadn't helped to organize the mess of thoughts running through his head. Wasn't it only two months ago that Katara was here, at the palace, laying in his bed? Wasn't it only two months ago when she whispered those three words that made his whole world shift, to evolve around her?

" _I love you,"_ She'd said, and he returned the sentiment, only now it appears he was the only one that actually meant it.

When she'd left to travel with Aang, he'd thought nothing of it, he trusted her, he loved her! He thought Aang had gotten over his childhood crush on Katara years ago. She promised she'd be back before the firelillies started to bloom. Where had he gone wrong? He'd done everything he could to make sure she was comfortable in the palace. He offered to ship in furs and tapestries and decorations from the Water Tribes, to help her feel at home. He offered her places in his counsels and advisement boards, because he knew she'd never want to be a sit-here-and-look-pretty-housewife. He offered to extend invitations to her friends and family to stay at the palace for as long as they'd wish, so she wouldn't feel isolated.

His thoughts were racing in circles, trying to figure all of this out, but he couldn't make sense of any of it. Just yesterday, he'd sent her a letter telling her he couldn't wait for her to come home. _Home._ He felt like such a fool. This wasn't her home, this wasn't the lifestyle she'd have chosen for herself. He never could have made her happy here in the Fire Nation. He threw the invitation down on his desk, fingerprints singed into the edges of the ivory page, as he stormed off to pack for the trip to the Air Temple.

* * *

Firelord Zuko stepped off of his airship, wearing his finest robes. It was a warm day, but the breeze was crisp and cool at the Southern Air Temple. As he walked towards the crowd, he was pulled into a hug.

"Hey, Zuko! It's been so long, it's good to see ya, buddy!" Sokka practically yelled as he patted Zuko roughly on the back. They pulled away from the friendly embrace as Zuko replied,

"It's good to see you too, Sokka. Do you know where Katara is? Can I see her?" Sokka eyed Zuko for a few seconds, before finally answering his questions.

"Yeah, she's in the back getting ready with the other girls, I don't know if they'll let you come in there, but I suppose you could knock on the door to see if she'll come out. What's so important that you need to see her before the wedding anyway?"

"Thank you. It's just I—um…have a gift—a wedding present—that I wanted to give her. I-I'll just…I'll talk to you later, Sokka," Zuko stuttered out his lame excuse and began making his way towards the back of the temple.

He needed to see Katara with his own eyes, he needed to know she was okay, that she wanted to do this. With two weeks between receiving the invitation and arriving, he'd had plenty of time to think things over. He finally came to the realization that all he ever wanted was for her to be happy. If this was what she really wanted, he'd find a way to be okay with it. Besides, Aang was one of his best friends, and if he could trust anyone to take care of the woman he loves, it would be Aang.

Zuko came to an abrupt stop as he found himself in front of a door. This must be where the girls were getting ready, because he could hear voices and giggling through the stone wall. He took a deep breath and was about to knock on the door when he heard Toph's voice speaking loudly over the other girls.

"Hey, Sugar Queen! You've got a visitor out in the hallway." Immediately the voices died out, and Zuko almost felt bad for Katara, because surely everyone was staring at her as she made her way across the room.

Finally, the door creaked open, and Katara peeked out to see who it was, before she gasped and quickly slipped out, pulling the door closed behind her. She grabbed Zuko by his sleeve and dragged him down the hall, away from the room full of girls with their prying eyes and ears. She stopped, spun around, and leveled a glare so fierce, it could've melted her village, on Zuko.

"What do you think you're doing, Zuko? Coming all the way back here, do you want people to get suspicious of something? Aang doesn't…No one knows about—why are you here?" She couldn't bring herself to say the words aloud, but they both knew what she was talking about. Zuko, however, wasn't aware that what happened between them was supposed to be some dirty little secret. This made the wounds on his heart flare a little, but he ignored it and looked her in the eye.

"I came back here because I needed to see you. I just have to know that you're happy. I was completely caught off guard by that invitation, Katara, I don't why this is happening. But I don't need to. I don't want an explanation or any excuses. I just want to know that you're going to be okay." Zuko reached out to stroke her cheek, but paused, thinking better of it, and let his hand drop awkwardly between them. Katara's icy mask finally cracked, and her eyes softened at the gesture, even though he didn't go through with it.

"Zuko, I…" She trailed off, searching for the right words to say to the man she loved, then abandoned. "I want to do this. I have to do this. I think I will be happy…eventually. I'm so sorry about how you found out, how that must have felt," Her voice dropped to a whisper, eyes scanning their surroundings to make sure they were alone. "I did love you, Zuko. I never lied about any of it. I wish…I wish things could be different. But he was all alone. I hope you can understand." And he could understand. Immediately, it all clicked into place for Zuko.

"You don't have to do this, Katara. We're all adults now, you don't have to take care of him anymore. It's not too late to change your mind, to think of yourself for once." Zuko almost pleaded, knowing she would never put herself above anyone else, especially one of her friends.

"Zuko, stop! It is too late; can't you see that? You're here, at my wedding, I can't say no now. Either stay to support us, or just…just go, Zuko." With that, Katara turned and walked back towards the room where the other girls waited.

Zuko flinched when he heard the door slam closed behind her. After a few moments of stunned silence, the Firelord gathered himself enough to start heading back the way he came. He paused in front of the door that separated him from Katara and reached inside his robes to pull out the firelily he planned on giving her. He put in on the ground in front of the door and continued down the corridor towards the guests. He decided he'd stay long enough to watch Katara walk down the aisle, then he'd quietly make his way back to his airship. Just long enough to make sure she was going through with it, but he didn't want to watch the rest.

Zuko found a seat near the back, as he didn't want to cause a scene when he left. A few minutes passed, then music began to play, and Aang and the officiant stepped up to the altar. The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle in time to the music and got into place up front.

Finally, Zuko's eyes landed on the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Katara looked stunning in her dress, with her hair beaded and braided in a traditional Water Tribe style. The only thing standing out from her blue ensemble was the bright orange firelily she had weaved into her hair.

Zuko's heart lurched at the sight, as he yearned for a different wedding, a different time and place, with a happier ending. Zuko couldn't take his eyes off Katara as she slowly made her way to the altar. He wanted to drink in the sight of her, all dressed up, wearing blue, the color that belonged to her, because he was convinced there'd never be a beauty to behold that could compare to her that day. When Hakoda took his daughter's hand and gave it to Aang, Zuko tore his gaze away as if the sight burned him.

As quietly as possible, Zuko stood up from his seat and shuffled to the back of the room. He could hear the officiant beginning the ceremony, but he couldn't be bothered to listen to what was being said. With each step, it felt like a sword was being stabbed further and further into his heart. He didn't want Katara to go through with this, not when he knew she wasn't doing it for herself. Not when he knew there was a possibility that he could make her happier. He was about the exit the courtyard when suddenly he turned around, shocking even himself,

"Stop the wedding!"


	5. Themed: The Wedding: Part 2

**A/N:** A submission for the Avatar: the Last Writer Competition

 **Team:** Water Tribe

 **Round:** Round 1 (Extra Submission)

 **Category:** Themed

 **Prompt:** 9\. (Event) A Wedding

 **Word count:** 1,072

* * *

"Stop the wedding!"

Aang couldn't believe his ears. Everything was going so smoothly, so perfectly, until this sudden interruption. At first, he thought he must have imagined it, but the shocked gasps and whispers coming from the crowd confirmed that it was no trick of the imagination. He took an abrupt step back, as if the words that had been spoken had been a slap to his face.

* * *

Aang walked with just a little more twinkle in his toes today, because he knew that this was going to be the first day of the rest of his life. He'd been waiting impatiently for this day to arrive practically since he was twelve, but he'd never admit that to anyone, of course. Today was the day he'd finally get to marry his Forever Girl, Katara.

He was a little nervous when he handed her the betrothal necklace he'd woven himself, with a wooden pendant carved with the Water Tribe insignia on one side, and the Air Nomad's on the other. He'd told her he didn't expect her to wear it, of course, since she already had her mother's necklace, but he wanted to give her something anyway. Although the conversation happened a month ago, he still remembers it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _"Oh, wow, Aang. It's beautiful, I don't know what to say. I'm speechless," Katara murmured, examining the necklace in her hand._

 _"Thanks! I carved it myself! It took me a while to make, I wanted to be sure it looked just right. So, what do you think? Will you accept my betrothal necklace?" He finished with an impish grin, already knowing she'd accept it._

 _Katara gasped, and hesitated for a moment before replying, "Oh, Aang, it's a betrothal necklace? I didn't realize…I—I think...yes. Yes, of course I'll accept it!" She began wrapping the necklace around her wrist as she finished speaking._

 _They immediately made the trip to the Southern Air Temple to start preparing for their big day. Aang sat down and wrote out all the invitations while Katara cleared out the courtyard. Aang couldn't remember ever feeling so excited for something. He zoomed around the temple, cleaning and decorating as he went._

* * *

Now that his big day was here, nothing could put a damper on his mood. His friends were arriving, Katara's family were already there, and Appa had been groomed to look his best. Aang had been wearing his biggest smile all day, greeting a few guests before he made his way to his dressing room. Katara had sewn him some fancy robes for the occasion, and he wore them proudly. After giving himself one final glance to make sure all his garments were in the right position, he flitted out to stand in front of his guests to await his bride.

When the music started playing, Aang's heart started racing. He watched as Toph, Suki, and Gran-Gran made their way down the aisle with Haru, Sokka, and Pakku, respectively. The bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up on each side of Aang, when the music slowed a little and out came Katara, arm linked with her father's.

She looked radiant with her elaborate blue robes, and her hair done in a traditional Water Tribe style. There was even an orange firelily tucked behind her ear. Aang's smile managed to grow even wider as he watched the woman he loved make her way toward him. Finally, she reached the end of the aisle, and Hakoda took her hand and placed it in Aang's.

The ceremony began with the officiant making a speech about love and commitment. Aang was only partially listening to what the man was saying, he was too busy staring at his beautiful wife-to-be. He could tell she was a little bit nervous, probably from being in front of so many people. He wished he could interrupt the service just to tell her there was nothing to be anxious about. They loved each other, and now they were promising to spend the rest of their lives together.

Aang tuned back in to the speech the officiant was giving, he could tell it was getting close to the time for them to share their vows. He'd stayed up late for several nights trying to write the perfect words, and he couldn't wait for Katara to hear them. He hoped they'd make her as happy as he was to be saying them.

"Stop the wedding!"

Aang couldn't believe his ears. Everything was going so smoothly, so perfectly, until this sudden interruption. At first, he thought he must have imagined it, but the shocked gasps and whispers coming from the crowd confirmed that it was no trick of the imagination. He took an abrupt step back from Katara, as if the words she'd spoken had been a slap to his face. He thought nothing could ruin his perfect day, but he never expected her to sabotage it.

"Aang, I'm so sorry. I just can't go through with this. I hope you can forgive me," Katara's weak explanation felt foreign in his ears.

He stared numbly as she ran back down the aisle, towards the back room of the temple. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a swish of red robes take off after her, but he couldn't be bothered to look closely. He almost felt faint, from falling from such an emotional high to such a low in a matter of seconds. He dropped into a squatted position, with his hands grabbing his head, trying to come to terms with what just happened.

Once he'd gathered himself enough, he realized that the crowd was beginning to talk and move around. He felt all the eyes on him and he felt his fight-or-flight response kick in. As an airbender, it's no surprise that he's heavily weighted toward flight. He took one look at Sokka's sympathetic face approaching him, and that was what made him kick into motion.

He grabbed his glider and took off into the sky. He just wanted to escape the situation, the disappointed guests, from reality in general. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew he had to get away from this place, once so warm and inviting, now clouded with betrayal and resentment. He took one last look down at the temple and wished he hadn't. There, at the back, was his betrothed, crying into the shoulder of the Firelord.


	6. Drabble: Feelings

**A/N:** A Submission for Avatar: the Last Writer Competition

 **Team:** Water Tribe

 **Round:** Round 2

 **Category:** Drabble

 **Prompt:** 1\. (Pairing) Toph/Aang

 **Word count:** 501

* * *

"Hey Twinkle Toes, what are you—oh," Toph cut herself off after approaching the Avatar.

"Huh?" Aang asked, blinking rapidly, drawing his attention away from the lake where a certain pretty Waterbender was practicing her forms. "Sorry, Toph, what's up?"

"Why do you spend all your free time drooling over Sugar Queen anyway?" Toph mumbled dejectedly, toeing some pebbles with her bare foot.

Aang reeled back at Toph's accusation, trying to quickly come up with something to cover his tracks. "What do you mean? Drooling? I don't drool, I'm the Avatar, Avatars don't—I mean, ahem, I have no idea what you're talking about." He finished lamely, turning to face the blind girl straight-on, his attention now fully pulled in her direction.

"No idea what I'm talking about? Ha! If you're not trying to 'fulfill your Avatar destiny,' then you're ogling at Katara! You don't even try to keep it a secret, everyone's noticed it! She's noticed it—and newsflash, Baldy, she's not interested!" Toph let out in a rush, as if she'd knocked down a wall and released some pent-up aggressions. She could feel through the vibrations in the ground that Aang's heartbeat picked up speed after her little tirade, indicating that he was either excited or angry, and given that she was just yelling at him, she assumed it was the latter.

"How would you know what Katara's interested in, Toph? It's not like you two are the best of friends or anything! I'm sure she's interested in tons of things that you have no idea about…including me!" Aang fired back, nostrils flaring from his aggravation.

"I don't need to be her best friend to notice that she's uncomfortable with your advances! I don't even need _eyes_ to see that! If you paid attention to anything besides your own feelings, you'd be able to see it too!"

"I don't—what are you—I just—agh! Why do you even care anyway?!" Aang seethed, taking a step closer to Toph, clenching his fists at his side.

"Because!" Toph exploded, finally hitting her breaking point. Her mind reeled, trying to figure out how their conversation turned so heated so quickly, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to back down now.

"Because why?!" Aang fired back, not understanding why this seemingly insignificant detail would anger his Earthbending teacher so much.

"Because maybe I actually have feelings for you!" Toph gasped after realizing what she'd just admitted, not only to herself, but to Aang. She immediately deflated, the burning anger washed away with embarrassment. "I'm just gonna go now." She turned and rushed away as fast as she could, escaping the horrifying situation.

Aang stood, dazed, for a moment, before his brain started functioning again. He couldn't believe that Toph would reveal that to him in the middle of an argument, and it left him in shock. Once he realized that she was going to close herself off to him after this, he found his voice, and took off after her.

"Toph! Wait!"


End file.
